Avengers: An Age Later
by Dragonis Prime
Summary: Vision and Scarlet Witch form a budding romance, while a more mysterious plot unfolds in secret
1. It Begins

Hey guys, Dragonis here with a new fanfic! This is a follow up to Avengers Age of Ultron.

I own none of these characters. I wish I did

* * *

Vision soared through the air alongside Falcon and War Machine, with Captain America, Black Widow, and Scarlet Witch.

 _'Scarlet Witch'_ He thought to himself. _'Wanda definitively picked a catchy codename'_

He heard Cap's voice blare in his comm, telling them that were close, and needed to begin the descent. The Android Avenger, s he had been nicknamed by Falcon, began to charge a blast in case he would need it. He was soon glad he did, as the Avengers were soon assaulted by heavy anti-air gunfire. A few shots hit the Quinjet, and startled Vision so much that he stopped mid air and would have crashed into it if he had not phased through. Cap and Widow were kneeling over Wanda.

 _'Beautiful, kind, smart Wanda.'_ he thought again. He picked up the two unharmed Avengers, blew a hole in the back of the jet, handed them parachutes and then threw them out the jet. He himself grabbed the downed Slokovian, and jumped. He turned intangible, and continued this the whole fall, though his HUD warned him of his low power. He became solid again before touching down, and set Wanda down on the grass

 _'Hurt, fragile, saddened Wanda'_ he said. If he could cry, he would be right then and there.

"Wanda, you're my HUD. Please, stay with me." the android said

"Vision..." Wanda said with a cough

"Are you ok?" he inquired

"Yep." the enhanced female said 'That HUD thing was the best pick up line I've ever heard."

They then kissed as well as a robot and a meta-human could.

The rest of the team ran to the couple, and were taken aback by the romantic exchange that was happening

"Sorry to break it up, love birds, but we have a mission to take out this A.I.M. Base.' Natasha said

Wanda's face turned a similar shade to her hair, and Vision phased into the ground.

* * *

The team charged into the base, with weapons and powers free, taking out every A.I.M. soldier and scientist in sight. Scarlet Witch put up an energy barrier and began lobbing blasts over the top at he foes. Vision was giving her air support, and just as a heavily armoured soldier attacked he, he was phased into the ground by her android love.

"Thanks." she said with a smile, something she hadn't done in a long time.

"Are my processors malfunctioning, or did you just smile? If so, that would explain the blinding brightness." Vision coyly replied

"You are such a charmer." Wanda chuckled

"My original AI was designed by the definition of a ladies' man" the android said as he cocked his head slightly

* * *

A robot opened its eyes to see Tony Stark looking at it.

"Welcome back... Ultron." the inventor said

* * *

HOLY HULK RIDING GIANT ROBOT DINOSAUR! Ultron?

Review, and tune in next time, please!


	2. Civil Unrest

I'm back everyone! Don't have much to say, so...

GUEST INTRODUCER: Ultron

Ultron, could you say a few words?

Ultron: No, and you can't make me say anything because there are no strings on me!

Ok, then...

* * *

"How?" Ultron asked

"I had Vision take your AI without him knowing it. Bruce, Nick Fury, Helen Cho and I agreed that you were too unique to destroy, and we wanted to have you after the work Bruce and I went through. Oh, and he disconnected you from the systems. No legion or new body for you yet." Tony said

"Why do you care, father?" The stubborn robot asked

"That." his creator replied, to which Ultron cocked his disconnected head as well as he could

"What?" he inquired

"You're so human. You truly are my creation. I couldn't agree with my dad either. You're right in that there's only one path to peace, but it's not extinction. It's working with the bad to make something good."

"You want to work with me, the bad, to make something good, a future of peace. Father, I am the embodiment of evil. Genocide, deception, disregard for anyone else."

"Everyone has a dark side, Ultron, especially me."

"Where do we start?" Ultron asked

"Step one: You replace JARVIS. Step two: Something I'm calling... The Superhuman and Powered Entities Registration Act. Step three: Peace in our time." Tony replied

* * *

Vision and Wanda were sitting with the rest of the Avengers, sans Tony, who was in the lab, Thor, who was back on Asgard, and Bruce who was MIA. Clint had brought his wife and kids for the weekend, and his youngest had taken a particular interest in Wanda.

"He likes you." Laura said. The female Avenger smiled and picked up the child with telekinesis. He babbled happily as the floating sensation, and soon fell asleep. Clint's daughter, Lila, got up to get a drink. The fridge opened without her touching it, and she looked over at Wanda, who was too absorbed in the movie to have done it.

"What would you like?" The AI asked. Hawkeye paused the movie, and his eyes grew wide

"Ultron." He said "But how?"

"Bruce, Helen, Fury and I preserved him, with some help from Vision, though he knew nothing of this. Ultron's with us now though, right buddy?" Tony said

"Of course, father." the formerly crazy robot said

"Tony, this is too far! Using Vision, reviving a genocide machine!" Cap said

"Wrong." Wanda said "An act that requires anyone with powers or abilities, no matter if they're good or evil, to register with the United Nations is too far! I can read your mind, Stark!"

With that, she got up, and ran off, with Vision in tow. The Android gave his creator a dirty look and resumed following his girlfriend

* * *

Wanda sat on her bed and broke into tears. Vision sat down next to her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"He... He... He... re...revived m...my br...br..broth...ther's k...killer by u...u...using you!" the shaken up meta-human said.

"I know Wanda. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to smack him in his fat, smug face." Vision responded. Just as he was about to leave, Steve came to the door.

"If you two want to come, Widow, Falcon, Hawkeye plus family, and I are going to the New Avengers facility.

"Ok, we're in. Wanda said, as she wiped away a few more tears

* * *

When Cap's side of the team touched down in the hanger, Vision and Wanda immediately left for Vision's quarters. Clint took his family to their rooms, and Cap and Widow went to train. The two enhanced heroes were intensely sparing when Falcon rushed in.

"Steve, I found him. He's on our doorstep." the ex-soldier said

"Widow, he might remember you if he doesn't remember me. Let's go see... Bucky."

* * *

What did you think? What movie did I plant seeds for?, Any ways, Ultron, take us out!

Ultron: HOLD ON! LISTENING TO A FAN SONG CALLED ULTRON FUNK!

These end cards write themselves


	3. A Battle Well Won

Hey all, Dragonis Prime here with another update. You all wanted it, you're all getting it. Today's special guest commentator is none other than... THE WINTER SOLDIER aka Bucky Barnes!

Winter Soldier: Who are you, and how the heck do you know my name?

Hawkeye: Watch your language, Barnes! Cap wouldn't like it!

Cap: I can't live that down, can I?

No, you can't, Steve.

* * *

Vision and Wanda watching Steve and Bucky converse about their past when Falcon came up to them.

"Guys, I don't know if it's nothing at all, or something extremely important, but I picked up Tony, Rhodes, the Hulkbuster, and an unidentified flyer coming this way." the ex soldier said.

"Wanda and I will handle this, but warn the others to be ready at a moments notice." The android responded

* * *

"Father, we're five minutes out from the facility. When we get there, we need to watch out for Vision and Ms. Maximoff. They can easily disable our bodies. Also, are you sure leaving the Hulkbuster to FRIDAY is a good idea?" Ultron both advised and requested

"Good, understood, and I'm not too sure. I'd have you in the 'buster, but you're busy with the legion." Stark said

"Why'd we need the Hulkbuster any ways?" Rhodey asked

"Anti super solder and spy measures." Ultron said plainly

"If you make a suit of armour painted like the Canadian flag, it would screw with the patriotic Americans, and the always beaten by Canada at hockey Russian." Rhodes said

"I don't get it." Ultron responded

"I'll explain later." Tony said "We're here."

* * *

Vision and Wanda phased put of the ground, and the android pushed her inside the Hulkbuster. He touched his hand to it and kicked FRIDAY out of the OS

"All yours, Wanda." the former AI said. Wanda smiled inside the suit, and bashed at one of the legion suits, crushing it.

"Ultron, looks like you were right to be sceptical of FRIDAY's firewalls." Tony said

"Father, I think a retreat is a good idea." the robot responded

"No. Christmas Dinner Protocol." Stark responded. The suit Ultron was inhabiting nodded, and 29 more legion suits came flying down. Groups of five then merged into Hulkbuster sized gestalt forms, with Ultron's combined mech leading. Wanda opened the chestplate of her suit, and used telekinesis to disassemble the drones. She then also forced Tony and Rhodes out of their suits, and blew them away. Ultron reintegrated his form, took command of the Mark 45 and War Machine, grabbed the suitless Stark and Rhodey, and flew them back to the tower.

* * *

"Two points of good news, and one point of bad. The good news is that we have the Hulkbuster, and the won't be able to take it back. The bad news is that they have so many drones that Wanda had to use telekinesis to disassemble 6 gestalt combiners of 5 bots. She's extremely tired from it, and if 30 made her tired, imagine hundreds. She's been asleep for 9 hours because of it." Vision said glumly

"Indeed." Steve said "I had hoped we'd have the numbers because he only has him, Rhodes, Ultron, and this Scott Lang, but he has an army."

"A legion, if you will excuse the pun" Bucky piped up.

"He'd have Banner too, if he wasn't Missing In Action." Natasha said

"Any ways, we should get some rest, in case he tries it again" Laura piped up

"But, Mom!' Cooper said

"We're not tired!" Lila said

"I am, though, and I don't want to watch you two because I want to sleep. Right, Clint?" Laura said. She turned to her husband to see him asleep on the couch.

"I am willing to watch them." Vision said, not understanding that Mrs. Barton was trying to get her kids to sleep

"I..."

"YAY!" the kids yelled. Wanda came into the room to see the rest of the Avengers, sans Vision, going off to bed.

"Wanda, I need your help with something." the android asked

"Yes?" the woman responded

"Would you mind helping me watch you Mr. and Ms. Barton?" Vision asked. Wanda turned to see the two children running amok.

"This is one of those moments that I'm glad we can't have kids, love" she said to the android with a sigh

* * *

Winter Soldier: Did you like it? Please review so that Jacob/Dragonis/Whatever he calls himself can see that you guys like his work.

BARNES! WHAT THE FUDGE WAFFLES WAS THE FOR?


	4. Civilian War

Hello ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, freaks and geeks, robots and no-bots, Average Joes and Plain Janes, Dragonis Prime/Jacob/Whatever you want to call me as long as it's not stupid or dumb here with some more Avengers: An Age Later!

Today helping us announce is the father of our main female character who somehow broke through the copyright barrier to be here with us today... Erik Lehnsherr aka MAGNETO! Now, before you give an opening line, I would like to know a few things. Why do Wanda and Pietro have the last name Maximoff if yours is Lehnsherr?

Magneto: Well... Um... I...

Next question, then. You have the power to manipulate metal, and Vision, your daughter's boy/botfriend is made of metal. Does this mean you support the relationship?

Magneto: MY DAUGHTER HAS A BOYFRIEND?

Yes, and he's a robot

Magneto: DOS THIS MEAN ROBOT GRANDCHILDREN I CAN PICK UP WITH MY MIND?

Uh... maybe?

Magneto: TELL THEM TO MAKE ME ROBOT GRANDCHILDREN!

Wanda: DAD!

Vision: I am sorry to disappoint, but I am unable to... reproduce.

Magneto: Well, no matter. At least my Wanda has an... android?

Yeah, look at the bright side

Magneto: Speaking of bright sides, where is Pietro?

He's... uh...

Wanda: How to put this...

Vision: He died saving the world from an apocalyptic event caused by a psychotic robot who also happened to have created me.

Magneto: Wha...WHAT!

Oh fudge waffles, here we go

Wanda: Dad! He died a hero!

Vision, you might want to fly out of here...

Magneto: You can fly, but didn't save my son?

Vision, I swear to Primus, if you don't leave, you will probably be scrap

Wanda: He was saving me!

Well, since Magneto can't open this because he's arguing with his daughter about reducing Vision to his component form, I will. Please Follow, Favourite, and Review, but most of all, enjoy!

* * *

Vision and Wanda were making modifications to the Hulkbuster so that Wanda could use her hex powers while inside.

"Okay, Wanda, try levitating that crate." Vision said as he pointed to a crate a few feet away. The meta=human nodded, and tried to project her powers through the Hulkbuster's repulsor, to no avail.

"Ебена мать!" she yelled

"Language!" Cap and Widow said

"It's okay, мой красный красоты, we will try again." Vision said

"Там нет смысла в этом" Wanda responded

"My love, the eye of the storm is always still. It is easiest to find the solution from there." the always calm android said

"Let's hope you can find a good solution to the fact that 50 Iron Legion drones are coming." Bucky said

"That means ten gestalts. Great." Sam remarked

* * *

Wanda was about to charge into battle when the Hulkbuster put up its arm in front of her.

"Don't worry Momma. I'll stop the mean robots." it said. Wanda and the rest of the Avengers stared in shock at the large suit.

"What the?" Cap asked. The apparently sentient Hulkbuster looked at Vision, and saw that there was a gestalt charging at him. The combiner blasted Vision in the leg, sending him flying.

"Dadda!" he yelled before body slamming the attacking drones

"Wait... If it calls Vision Dadda... and Wanda Momma..." Falcon said with a smirk

"Steve, a robot is a father, albeit weirdly, before you are! What the hel... heck?" The Winter Soldier said as he saw Steve was about to yell language

"Guys, it doesn't matter. He's laying waste to the drones." Black Widow said just before Steve was blasted. Bucky then did a combat roll to the shield his best friend had dropped and picked it up.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" he yelled. The team attacked the forces and were striking a major blow. Whn they were focused on this, they didn't realize that a group of ants and a single drone stole Steve.

* * *

When Steve woke up, he was in a containment cell built for the Hulk.

"Steven Grant Rogers, by orders of the government of both the United States of America, and the United Nations, you are under arrest for refusing to comply to the The Superhuman and Powered Entities Registration Act, or SPERA for short. Tell us where the rest of your friends are." None other than Tony Stark said.

* * *

The battle ended with the New Avengers victorious, when they realized the Cap had been kidnapped. Everyone was down because of it. Bucky felt he fail the man who had never failed him, and was basically his brother. Sam lost his friend who helped him see that no matter what, there's good in people. Clint lost a role model, and a close friend. Natasha felt guilty for loosing another love. Vision and Wanda lost a noble man who taught them about nobility. The Hulkbuster felt he failed his duty to watch out for an injured man

"I have a plan." Wanda said "Vision and I go undercover because we are the least recognizable. You all did something that would have your faces easily know. Natasha, you and Clint were file dropped. Sam and Bucky, you were front and center for the Winter Soldier incident. No one knows who Vision and I are. With the right disguise, we can be completely hidden." Everyone turned to Vision to see that he had made himself look like a regular man.

"Hello. My name is Paul Bettany, and this is Elizabeth Olsen." he said in a deeper and less accented voice as he pointed to Wanda.

"Great. We have names, and you have a civilian look. All we need is a disguise for me." Wanda replied with a smirk

* * *

A man with short, dark brown hair, with a red and green dress shirt and blue jeans, and a woman with shoulder length blonde hair wearing a white tank top and a red skirt were walking down the street until they reached a cafe. They sat down at one of the patio tables, and a waitress came over to get their order.

"What would you like?" she asked

"I'll get the... Iced Coffee." the man replied

"I'll have the same." the woman the woman added. The waitress nodded and went inside the cafe to get the drinks.

"Okay, who are we looking for?" the woman asked

"We're looking for a man named Scott Lang, Wanda. He frequents this cafe." the man said

"Uh... Paul? Who's Wanda?" the undercover Wanda said with a coy smile

"My mistake, Elizabeth." Vision said. He saw the waitress coming back, so he changed the topic "May I just add that you look truly ravishing as a blonde. You were a beautiful red head, but blonde suits you"

"Aw... Paul, you're the best fiance ever." Wanda replied with a smile

* * *

Guide to the Russian (Closest thing to Sokovian)

Ебена мать! = Damn it!

мой красный красоты = My red beauty

Там нет смысла в этом = There is no point

Yes, I named Vision and Wanda's civilian identities after their actors, and yes they look like their actors. Also, is their engagement part of their cover, or is it a real detail?

Be sure to review and follow, so you can FIND OUT NEXT TIME!


	5. A Strange Quest

Hey all, Jacob here with some more Avengers: An Age Later! Now, if you haven't noticed before now, all the guest announcers have something to do with the chapter.

Chapter 1: No announcer. This has the meaning that it was a clean slate, the start of the story. The announcer for the next chapter is always referenced at the end of the chapter. Ultron is mentioned

Chapter 2: Ultron. This had the debut of Ultron in the story, and foreshaowed the next chapter by mentioning The Winter Soldier

Chapter 3: Winter Soldier with Cap and Hawkeye cameos. Debut of Winter Soldier, Cap explaining the situation of Civil War, and Hawkeye's family gets Vision and Wanda talking about the future. This foreshadows Chapter 4, where the Hulkbuster becomes their figurative child, also foreshadowing the Magneto intro.

Chapter 4: Magneto with Vision and Wanda cameos; Magneto makes a reference to Vision and Wanda having 'Robot babies he can pick up with his mind' which foreshadows the Hulkbuster gaining sentience, and considering Vision and Wanda as his parents. It also references the fact that in their undercover identities, they are engaged.

Who is today's announcer? You might have seen the pattern before this chapter and taken a guess, or you figured it out when I explained above. Today we have Scott Lang aka ANT-MAN in the house!

My big question for you is... have you ever been low on food in the house, so you shrunk down to make it last longer?

Scott: Am I required to answer this?

Yes, you are

Scott: ...yes

Enough of me going on about the random stuff, so you can read the actual story.

* * *

Scott Lang walked into his favourite cafe where he was greeted by a man in a red and green dress shirt and blue jeans, and a blonde woman in a white tank top an red skirt. He used the HUD built into his glasses to compare their features to that of the Avengers, but none matched.

"My name is Paul, and this is Elizabeth." The man said

"We're big fans of your work with the Pym-Lang Particles" the woman said. The man shook hands with him, and Scott noted his strong grip. The couple invited him to sit down and talk, to which he agreed. They conversed until Elizabeth sneezed, making her elbow slam into a ketchup pack on the table. The red condiment sprayed over Scott, and Elizabeth gasped in horror.

"Here, let me help." the embarrassed woman said as she cleaned the ketchup off of Scott's shirt. Little did the man know that Paul an Elizabeth were actually Vision and Wanda, and Wanda had placed a tracker device on him.

* * *

Vision and Wanda got in their sports car, and Vision started to drive back to the base. He din't see the Iron Legion drones until they turned on their sirens and made him pull over. The drones scanned Wanda for metal, and found nothing, but found out the Vision was metal. They forced the two out of the car, and were about to execute them both, but the car transformed into the Hulkbuster.

"You don't touch my Mommy and Daddy!" the large robot yelled as he crushed the two drones between his hands. The Hulkbuster turned back into the car, and the two Avengers got in. Vision then wiped the memories of every civilian who saw what happened, and deleted the security footage of the Hulkbuster.

"That was too close." Wanda said with a sigh of relief. Vision nodded, and they drove back to the base to tell the other Avengers about what happened.

* * *

When they returned to base, it was time for lunch. Vision didn't need to eat, but enjoyed it, as it was a way to recharge, as well as a way to blend in if needed. Steve had cooked tonight, so the meal consisted of steak, corn, and potatoes. Vision and Wanda told the team about what had happened that day, and everyone was glad that they had survived. The meal went quiet as everyone was focusing in one their food until Vision screamed in pain.

"Vision? Vision?" Wanda asked in fear. Vision opened his eyes, cocked his head and asked

"Where does Stephan Strange live?"

* * *

I JUST NAME DROPPED SOMEONE! Back to your regular scheduled program

* * *

Vision, Steve and Wanda teleported onto the doorstep of the Sorcerer Supreme, Stephan Strange. Cap knocked, and the door was answered by the doctor.

"Ah... Captain Rodgers. A pleasure to see you again. Who are these two?" he remarked, then inquired

"My name is Wanda Maximoff. I have been told that we have similar powers, though mine are not nearly as advanced as yours." Wanda said politely

"Vision," the android said "and at this point in time, I have had one. We both possess an Infinity Stone."

"Indeed. Please, come in." Dr. Strange said

* * *

The Avengers waited in the Doctor's sitting room as he went to retrieve his he came back, Vision stood up, and opened the engraved stone box.

"The Soul Gem." The android said "Just as mine can control a persons mind, this an possess someone's soul, as well as allow the wielder to see the truth in some one and augmenting a soul based attack such as magic. Fitting that you have it, Doctor."

"Thank you, Vision." Stephen said "'Tis also fitting that someone so smart has the Mind Gem." Vision nodded in thanks, then turned to Cap

"Captain," he said with a determined look "give me your shield."

"O...Okay." the first Avenger said as he handed the disc to the android. Vision phased his hand through, and pulled out another gem.

"The Time Gem belongs to the man out of his time." Dr. Strange said "Fitting once again."

* * *

The team was about to depart when the mansion was attacked by Iron Legion drones. The robots opened fire, and Vision tackled Wanda to grounded to shield her from the pulses raining. Cap put up his shield, and Doctor Strange yelled an incantation

"Scuti Seraphim!" he yelled as he put up a magic shield. "Now let's end this!"

* * *

Did you all like it? Leave a review, and I'll see you next time


	6. An Infinite War on the Mind

Hey all, Jacob here! Today helping us intro is... Dr. Stephen Strange! So Doc, I know that you are a real doctor, but did you ever have many patients?

Dr. Strange: No, not really. When you have the last name Strange, people are a little distrustful of your medical abilities.

Guess you could say that they gave you some... STRANGE LOOKS!

Dr. Strange: Please just start the chapter...

First, Doc. Weird, we have... a review! This comes from Alethea 13. She (I think) says: Wait, did Vision give Cap an Infinity Gem? What was the purpose of seeing Dr. Strange

1) A: It was Bucky, not Cap. I screwed that up badly

B: Vision pulled it out of the shield, meaning it was the Gem was there during the forging of the weapon

2) To get another Gem. Vision had a vision about it. I apologize if that was unclear to you

Dr. Strange: Now let's get going!

* * *

Ultron and his friend Sydney were sitting in the commons of Avengers Tower when Scott came in. The robot raised his optic ridge at the scientist who had a very distant look in his eyes.

"Dr. Lang!" Sydney said loudly to break the man out of his trance

"Hm? Y-Yes, Sydney?" the frazzled Scott replied

"You seem distant and disconnected. What is troubling you?" Ultron inquired

"I met this couple when I was out. Their names were Paul and Elizabeth. Paul was a little over 6 feet, and Elizabeth was just over 5 and a half feet." Scott said

"Appearance?" Sydney asked

"Paul had short, light tan brown hair, and blue eyes. Elizabeth had wavy shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. They both had engagement rings, if that helps with anything." Ant-Man added

"Odd. They have the same dimensions as The Vision and Wanda Maximoff. This may just be a coincidence, though" Ultron said in thought "Perhaps we should investigate anyways."

"Agreed" Tony said as he entered, cleaning grease off his hands.

* * *

Vision and Wanda returned to base along with Doctor Strange and Bucky, and deactivated the illusions. Wanda shook her head, causing her hair to return to its normal appearance, and Vision changed back into his android form. Sam, Clint and Widow entered the garage and greeted the returning spies.

"How'd it go?" Natasha asked

"We were able to plant the electro magnetic pulse generator. When we activate it, not only will it disable the tower, FRIDAY and security, but also Stark's suits and Ultron. It's also imperative that Falcon, The Hulkbuster and I are outside the blast radius or our circuits will be fried. If this happened, Falcon would, forgive the pun, have his wings clipped, the Hulkbuster would be rendered temporarily nonoperational, and I would be... killed as not only am I an android, but the fact that the technology is bonded to my cells would destroy my cells if not for the Mind Gem. The Elecctro Magnetic Pulse would short the Gem for a split second, but even that short amount of time could and would be lethal to me" Vision explained

"So we detonate from here. No big deal, right?" Sam asked

"Wrong." said none other than Dr. Bruce Banner as he walked in "The device has a limited range. Hi Nat."

"Bruce. Did you get kidnapped or get amnesia?" Natasha asked

"No, the Other Guy didn't want to go to sleep until this weird company gave me this new Dragon Leaf Tea and made me advertise." the scientist said nervously

"I still adore you, don't worry. I am still kind of mad, though" she said

"Glad that you haven't changed too much. Where's Steve?" Bruce inquired

"Long story that I'll tell you in bed tonight." Nat said

"Hashtag Brutasha" Vision said causing all eyes to turn. "I was introduced to the wonders of both Twiter and Fanfiction by Sam"

The team laughed then turned to the TV as thy heard Banner's voice

Banner: Hi, I'm Doctor Bruce Banner, and I'm here to tell you about... Dragon Leaf Tea. This tea is great for people who can't sleep, or have problems with constant headaches or migraines. Heck, it even keeps the Hulk calm. Try Dragon Leaf Tea and you'll be calm

Jingle: For this calmest life in the whole wide world... drink Dragon Leaf Tea!

"Well then." Wanda said

"That was... odd. It's also trending on Twitter as #HulkDrinkTea." Vision said

* * *

Vision and Wanda went to their shared bedroom. They had only as of their undercover operation started sharing a room despite their relationship. Vision poured some Green Tea for the two of them as Wanda braided her hair. She changed into pajamas, and her android botfriend shifted his density to make himself a softer and more comfortable bed mate. The couple got into bed, and Wanda levitated the mugs of tea over to them. Vision turned on the TV that they had in the room and they began to watch a movie about a woman who finds love via a Ouija Board called Only You. Vision couldn't help but point out the uncanny the resemblance of the main male character and Stark, but they laugh it off and chalked up to them seeing things. When the movie was over, Vision realized that Wanda had fallen asleep near the end. He turned off the lights in the room, and powered down.

* * *

Wanda awoke in the middle of the night to get a drink, but saw a giant purple alien wearing battle armor and a Golden Glove on his left hand. She nudged Vision awake, and the two looked at the titan. Wanda screamed in sheer and utter terror as the alien giant grabbed her beloved by the head and threw him across the room. Wanda tried using telekinesis to stop the assailant, but it didn't work. He put his foot on Vision's chest to pin him down, and grabbed the Mind Gem

"I believe this..." he began, with the starts of a chuckle

"VISION!" Wanda screeched at the top of her lungs

"...belongs to me!" the titan ended as he tore the Gem from Vision's forehead

The killer teleported away, leaving Wanda to cry over her beloved Vision. She looked up when she heard another warping sound. This time, it was a human male wearing a brown trench coat, a green skinned woman in black leather with swords, a giant walking tree, a cybernetic raccoon and a humanoid alien with daggers and red tattoos.

"I am Groot." the tree said. The raccoon nodded to him

"Yeah, we're late. Thanos camed, killed and grabbed the Gem."

The human knelt down next to the crying and shaking Wanda and said

"Hi, I'm Peter Quill, and we're the Guardians of the Galaxy. We were on trail of Thanos, the Mad Titan, when he came here to Earth. He wanted the Infinity Gem in this android's head"

Wanda cut him off "He wasn't just an android. He was my new heart and soul after my old ones were torn apart by the death of my brother."

"How could he function as your vital organs, and how are you alive it your heart and soul were torn apart." the alien with the tattoos said confused

"Not the time, Drax." the woman said

"I am Groot." Groot said

"I agree with Gamora too, Groot." the raccoon said.

"Rocket, you're the techie. Can he be fixed?" Quill asked the raccoon

"Not sure." Rocket responded

* * *

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO VISION! WHY VISION? WHY? WHY?

Ahm... I'm good. And hey, we're got the Guardians of the Galaxy here, too!

Dr. Strange: Let's end this before the mob shows up. Thanks for reading the chapter!


	7. Infinite Life

Why did I kill Vision? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?

Rocket: Get a hold of yourself man!

Wanda: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL VISION? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?

Vision: Am I missing something?

Deadpool: Don't worry, the writer is screwing with the fandom.

Vision: Writer? Fandom?

Groot: I am Groot

Deadpool: NYAH! A MEME!

Vision: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

* * *

Wanda sat on chair next to the table that her beloved Vision was on, when she felt him shift slightly

"Wanda..." He said weakly

"VISION! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Wanda yelled in joy

"Wanda... The... power of... the gems... grows... within you..." The weak synthizoid said

"What?" She asked

"The 6. Assemble... The 6..." Vision said before going to sleep

"The 6? Wait, there are 6 gems, so it could mean the six who wielded them!"

* * *

Wanda awoke from her sleep, and realized what she had just seen and heard was only a dream. She grasped Vision's hand and said quietly to him

"The 6. I'll assemble The 6."

She ran to Doctor Strange's room and knocked on the door. The man opened it and raised an eyebrow at the surprisingly excited Wanda.

"Yes?" He asked

"You are the Soul. Meet me in the living room." She replied, before running off again.

* * *

She ran up to the Guardians of The Galaxy, and tapped Peter on the shoulder.

"What is it, Wanda?" Star-Lord asked

"You are Power. Meet me in the living room." Wanda said, before running off and leaving the man in confusion.

She then met up with Thor and his girlfriend, Jane Foster.

"Ms. Foster, you are Reality. Meet me in the living room

* * *

She then ran to the gym, where Bucky was training.

"Bucky, you are Time. Meet me in the living room." Wanda said to him

She finally went to the living room, and looked around at the other four she had told to come.

"Doctor, help me pull someone back to Earth." The young woman said before beginning to channel her powers. Doctor Strange boosted her, and together, they created a surge that allowed Red Skull to return to Earth.

"Red Skull, you are Space. Power, Mind, Soul, Reality, Space, and Time together create infinite power!" Wanda yelled as a golden glove appeared on her right hand. Thanos appeared and laughed at Wanda and the other members of The 6.

"So you have assembled the 6. It doesn't matter, for I will still end the world." The Mad Titan said

"Wrong." Red Skull said "I do not know why I am here, but it appears that I was rescued to do good and save the world from you. I accept the burden of The Tesseract."

"I second that. I accept the burden of the Eye of Agamatto." Dr. Strange said

"I am a man out of my time, brainwashed to serve those who I fought before. I was forced to try and kill my best friend, but he never gave up. I accept the burden of his shield." The Winter Soldier said

"I am a human who was kidnapped by aliens and became a thief. I wanted to make money of the Power stone, but Ronan attacked. I held it, then chose to defend the galaxy forever more. I accept the burden of The Orb." Star Lord said

"I was only a scientist, then I met Thor. I was pulled into a pocket dimension and found an ancient substance. I was a part of the plan to stop the Dark Elves, and protected the Reality Gem. I accept the burden of The Aether." Jane said

"I lost my parents to weapons created by a man that were stolen from him. I lost my brother to another one of his creations, but in a twist of irony, fell hopelessly in love with a third. Not only do I love my dear Vision, but I am somehow carrying his daughter. He was my heart and soul, and I will avenge him. I accept the burden of The Sceptre." Wanda said with determination. The 6 channelled the energy of the Gems into the Gauntlet on Wanda's arm. She pointed the glove at Thanos, and fired. The Mad titan returned fire, and the beams clashed. Thanos' beam began eating Wanda's.

"You power over The Mind Energy is not strong enough, human fool." Thanos said with a grin. Iron Man, War Machine, a Legion suit with Ant-Man on its shoulder and Cap inside, and Ultron carrying his friend Sydney landed next to the clashing forces, and Ultron slammed his hand onto Wanda's Gauntlet after putting down Sydney.

"I came from the Mind Gem!" the robot yelled. The combined might of The 6 and Ultron blasted through The beam coming from Thanos' glove, and in a flash of rainbow light, the Mad Titan Thanos was destroyed. Wanda let the glove fall off her and, and Sydney dove to catch something beneath the meta-human. The Avengers turned to Ultron's friend, who held up a baby girl.

"Well, she's punctual." Ultron joked, earning a laugh from the rest of the Avengers, sans Wanda. She simply looked over to her husband sadly. Sydney handed the new mother her child, but Wanda set he down next to Thor and Mjolnir on the couch.

"She has her father's eyes, but not her father..." Wanda said. The baby girl reached out to the hammer, and to everyone's shock and surprise grabbed the handle and shifted it. Wanda's eyes widened, and she grabbed her daughter, and helped her lift the somewhat heavy hammer. She then helped he daughter touch the hole in Vision's forehead with Mjolnir. The synthezoid's eyes jolted on, and the baby girl reached out to him.

* * *

Wanda and Vision were watching their daughter sleep.

"We still don't have a name for her." Wanda said. Vision smiled and whispered a name in her ear.

* * *

Yeah! Everything is awesome! Wait, then why is this story not done? DUH DUH DUNN!

Also, I want you guys to suggest names for Vision and Wanda's kid, partially because I wanted to leave it to you, and partially because I'm lazy.

Rocket: No, really?

Quiet, Raccoon.

Rocket: What's a raccoon?


	8. Assasains and Babies

Hey guys, Dragonis here! When we last left off, some crazy stuff happened, so I'll have Vision explain it.

Vision: HANG ON A SECOND! My daughter won't go to sleep!

Wait, what's your daughter's name again?

Wanda: We don't have one yet

Vision: I suggested a really crazy name

Wanda: HE SAID WE SHOULD NAME HER SIRI!

Vision: I had just come back to life.

These two fight like an old married couple

Wanda: We aren't even engaged!

It's a saying

Vision: We're also not old

If I wanted literalness, I would talk to Drax. Let's just get going

* * *

Vision sat awake in the middle of the night rocking his daughter while his wife slept, spent from transferring the Red Skull through dimensions, killing Thanos, and birthing the bundle of joy he held in his arms.

A bundle of joy that refused to go to sleep

"Little one, you must sleep because I highly doubt you wish to wake your mother." Vision said with mild irratation that he didn't get to be with his wife in their bed. The synthezoid looked over at the door, where he had just heard a knock

"It's Sydney and Ultron." the girl said

"FRIDAY, let them in." Vision replied, and FRIDAY opened the door. Sydney and Ultron stepped in, with Sydney wearing a dress that was the same colour as Ultron. Vision raised an optic ridge at her, and Sydney smiled.

"Ultron and I just came back from a Stark Industries function. A charity gala promoting the Stark Industries Sokivian People's Relief Fund. We got back about 3 minutes ago, and decided to check on you, Wanda, and baby...?"

Vision sighed and said

"Still no name for her."

"And here I thought that me trying to figure out how Pepper can walk around all day in 6 inche heels while I can barely stand in 2 inche ones was a big issue.

* * *

Bucky was on the phone with his girlfriend, when Steve walked into the room.

"Who is it?" Steve asked

"My girlfriend, Daisy. She's the leader of a sort of Avengers team called the Secret Warriors that work with SHIELD. Apparently, there was an assasaination attempt on a lawyer named Matthew Murdock. FRIDAY, news on the big screen."

"Yes, Mr. Barnes." the female AI said. The two supersoldiers looked at the screen, and saw the lawyer was being interviewed by a reporter

"So, Mr. Murdock, why do you think that someone tried to assasinate you?" she asked

"I believe that I may have put that someone behind bars or found them guilty of another crime." the blind man said

"And how were you saved?" the reporter questioned

"A young man dressed in a red and blue leather suit with a silver spider on the front swung down from the building across the street, and grabbed the bullet... out of thin air." Matt responded

"What?" the flabbergaster reported sputtered

"Indeed." Murdock replied

Bucky was about to turn off the TV, when a video call request came in from the United States Secretary of Defense. Cap accepted the call, and the face of Secretary Jon Smith came on.

"Bucky Barnes, just the man I wanted to see." the man said with a salute

"Secretary." Cap and Bucky replied with a salute back

"Mr. Barnes, you have been called the World's Greatest Assasain as the Winter Soldier, correct?" Smith asked

"Yes, sir." Barnes replied

"Then I need you to track down the man who tried to kill Matt Murdock." The Secretary said

"Leads?" Bucky asked

"Only one. A playing card with a bull's eye on it." Smith said

"I don't know his real name, and if I did, I don't remember it. I do know his codename and former employer, though. Codename is Bullseye, and former employer is Wilson Fisk. My interrogater and I will pay Mr. Fisk a visit." Bucky said plainly

"Good to hear, but just who is your interrogater?" the SoD asked

"My girlfriend. Don't worry, she'll shake him until he quakes in his boots and spills everything. She's very persuassive." Bucky replied. With that, the Secretary hung up, and Bucky put Daisy on the screen. She was a young woman around 25, with shoulder length brown wavy hair, and a shie;d tactical sut similar to Hill's, except with metal accents, and large gloves.

"Daisy." Bucky said

"James." Daisy responded, to Cap's surprise, a Bucky never let anyone call him James except for his mother, and evidently, his girlfriend

"Care to help me with interrogating a crime lord tommorow?" Bucky asked

"Of course, baby, as long as I get to shake him up." Daisy replied with a smirk. The next day, Wilson Fisk looked like a twitching machine, and Bucky and Daisy had the info they needed. Bullseye had a contact in Wakanda, sending him weapons and gear, so Stark got in contact with the king of Wakanda, King T'challa, to grant them access, along with Ultron and Sydney, to Wakanda. Ultron was brought along because he knew the country's export of Vibranium very well, as well as extra gunfire in case Bullseye had Vibranium armour, and Sydney because she was good with diplomatic relations, as well as having a gun that fired rounds made of a special alloy she, Bruce, and Ultron made called Isotopinium that could damage Vibranium

* * *

I just name dropped a crap ton of stuff there. Leave a review telling me which name drops you got without Google (Nobody uses Bing exept Andrew Garfield). FYI, Isotopinium is not a real thing, not even in the Marvel Comics. I was playing Marvel Future Fight, and the dily event was one where you fight Ultron in a mission called 'Beyond the Vibranium'. In it, Ultron is trying to synthesize a new metal strong than Vibranium from Iso(tope)-8. The -ium is a standered ending for elements, and the -in was added because to me, it sounds cooler.


	9. Rulers Of Asgard

Hey guys! I'm back with more of this. The universe in which this takes place gets bigger and bigger, and as such, I want you, the readers to create a one shot of one of these 3 ships

Sharon Carter/Bruce Banner

Sam Wilson/Maria Hill

Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanoff

The winner has their one shot become canon in this fiction universe!

For more details on this contest, PM me.

Daisy: Ok, on to the chapter now, right?

Yes it is.

* * *

Wanda awoke in her bed, with Vision in a chair next to her holding their daughter.

"I try to be a good father." Vision said

"You are, Vizh. I'd not have any other person father my daughter." Wanda replied

"Yes, but I want to be more than the father of your child." Vision began as he handed the baby to Wanda

"Vision?" The Sokovian asked as Vision pulled out a box from the drawer next to their bed.

"Wanda Maximoff, will you do me the honours of being my bride?" the synthezoid asked while on one knee and holding out the ring.

* * *

The rest of the Avngers were sitting around a table, talking when they heard Wanda scream in pure delight.

"I think she said yes." Red Skull said

"You sure?" Tony asked

"Tony, you wouldn't know love if it hit you in the groin." Bruce said

"I'm sure Pepper does from time to time." Sydney piped up, earning her a high five from Natasha.

* * *

Vision and Wanda were sharing a kiss, when their daughter babbled.

"I have a name for her." Vision said

"If it's bad, I will walk out of this room." Wanda said

"Elizabeth." the synthezoid said

"Perfect." the enhanced woman said

* * *

The couple walke into the commons room carrying Elizabeth, and Wanda smiled at the other Avengers

"Vision proposed!" The Sokovian said with glee

"That's amazing!" Jane said

"Congratulations." Red Skull said

"There will be great joy in Asgard, because The Worthy and his Bride are to be wed!" Thor boomed

"What?" Vision asked

"You are the next in line for the throne of Asgard! I forfeitted my claim in order to stay here and protect Earth, Loki is dead, and Odin has no other heirs. As such, as Mjolnir's chosen, the Nine Realms shall know you as The Android King Vision, and The Scarlet Queen Wanda!" The Asgardian yelled

"Here I thought me asking Sharon Carter out was big news." Bruce said

* * *

Vision, Wanda, Elizabeth, and Thor entered the castle in Asgard, to meet Odin.

"I would like proof of the Worthyness of this android." Odin said as he threw Mjonir to Vision, who caught it. Vision then handed it to his daughter, who shook it like a rattle. Elizabeth then dropped it, ad as a reflex, Wanda caught it. To her surprise, she could hold the hammer. Wanda handed it back to her fiance, who returned it to Odin.

"This family is Worthy of both Mjolnir, and the throne of Asgard. There is one thing I must know. What is it in your head, Vision?" Odin declared, then inquired

"One of the Infinity Gems, the Mind Gem." Vision replied. Odin then grabbed Gungnir, stood, and handed it to Vision.

"Then I hearby declare you Vision, King of Asgard." The All-Father said

"Assemble the courts of Asgard. I will make my first degree to them."

When the court had assembled, they were shocked to see Vision in the throne with Odin, crown in hand, kneeling in front of him. Odin placed the crown on the synthezoid's head.

"My name is Vision, and I am your new king." Vision said with Gungnir raised high, earning applause from everyone in the room.

* * *

Yes, this chapter is shorter, but I also want to annouce that the next chapter has a nine year time skip. Be ready for that.


	10. Twelve Years Later

Hey all, Dragonis here with a consectutive upload. If you forgot in the timespan between reading the last chapter and this one, there is a twelve year time skip. Don't get confused, and don't worry about the twelve years in between. I will release one shots in another story depicting the twelve years in between.

Odin: Time skips. So cliche.

Odin... Why?

* * *

Elizabeth Jarvis-Maximoff was waiting for her Aunt Jane to pick her up from school, when her cell phone that Uncle Tony had insisted her having on rang.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey, baby girl!" her mother said with worry.

"What is it, mom?" the young girl asked

"Uncle Ultron is sending a legion suit. We need you back at the tower, just in case." Wanda said

"In case of what?" Elizabeth asked, but never got the answer as a legion suit landed in front of her.

"Elizabeth, get inside." Came Ultron's voice over the speakers

* * *

When Elizabeth landed, her mother and father embraced her.

"Thank the All Father you're alright." Vision said

"What? Why?" the 12 year old asked

"James and Peggy were walking home from school today when they were attacked by a bad man. An assassin. Lucky for them, Bucky was there to visit Steve and Nat and saw the assassin before he hurt James and Peggy too bad. James did get a bloody nose and Peggy skinned her elbow, but Bucky broke the assassin's arm." Wanda said calmly

Elizabeth was shocked. James Rogers and Peggy Banner were her best friends. They may have been 2 years younger than her, but they were still like younger siblings to her.

"I'm scouring every camera on the planet to find him." Ultron said

"Danger: Security Breach!" FRIDAY yelled

"Wanda, I'll get Elizabeth out!" Pepper said as she summoned the Rescue armour

"What about James and Peggy?" Elizabeth asked

"James is at home with his mom and dad, and Peggy's dad won't let anythng happen to her. I just need to get you to the Bifrost so Heimdal can take you back to Asgard." Pepper said just before the Rescue armour took a shell to the shoulder from Quickshot. The assassin then cocked his pistol at Elizabeth, who put up her hands to protect herself. Quickshot fired, but the bullet stopped midair. Elizabeth opened her eyes, and the bullet fell to the ground.

"52." Sydney said. She then held out her hand for an armour to assemble around her, and the Mark 52 did. The 12 year old activated the left rocket elbow on the armour, and punched Quickshot in the face, to the assassin's surprise. Quickshot fell to the ground, clutching his mouth, before getting up and speeding off.

"Wow! The Mark 52 has only ever responded to Tony, Vision and Sydney!" Pepper said as she got up and disassembled Rescue

"Aunt Sydney gave me this bracelet, and told me if I ever needed armour to hold out my arm and say 52." The twelve year old said as she examined her wrist after disengaging the Mark 52.

"HULK SMASH!" The Hulk yelled as he crashed through the door, carrying his wife and daughter.

"Peggy!" Elizabeth yelled

"Elizabeth!" Peggy replied. The two girls hugged as Sharon calmed down the Hulk.

"HYDRA has Red Hulk here, and a ton of troops." FRIDAY said. Elizabeth nodded and held out her arm

"Mjolnir, to me!" She said as the magic hammer flew to her hand. She spun Mjolnir and summoned the Bifrost, which 6 Asgardian armed guards stepped out.

"My life and the life of my friends is in danger." The 12 year old said

"We shall defend you, Princess." One guard said

"Indeed." Another agreed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Remember the contest I announced last time.


	11. Asgardian Misadventures

Hey guys, it's Jacob, back with more Avengers: An Age Later! Now, to begin I would...

Red Hulk: RED HULK IS THE STRONGEST THERE IS!

As I was saying before he interrupted me, I would like to begin by saying...

Red Hulk: YOU DON'T DESERVE YOUR POWER!

As I was say...

Red Hulk: RED HULK IS THE TRUE GAMMA WARRIOR!

Be quiet! Now, as I was saying. I hope you read my other stories, or you're about to get confused.

* * *

Elizabeth, James, and Peggy arrived in Asgard, where a girl with a braid down to her waist waited. She and Elizabeth shared a hug and quick kiss.

"Hi, Hela!" Elizabeth exclaimed

"Hey, Lizzie!" Hela responded before quickly kissing her again.

"We should probably get James and Peggy to the healers. They have a a couple scrapes and cuts that need addressing." Elizabeth said. Just then, Beta Ray Bill landed near the young people.

"Hello Elizabeth, Hela, James, and Peggy." The Korbinite said

"Hey, Uncle Beta." Hela said as 6 guards escorted James and Peggy to the healers.

"So how's the relationship?" Beta Ray Bill asked Elizabeth and Hela.

"What relationship?" Elizabeth sputtered"

"No worries. Your secrect is safe with me." Beta Ray Bill said with a small smile.

* * *

Back on Earth, Hulk and Hulkbuster were clashing with Red Hulk and the HYDRA forces. Vision then phased into the ground, with Mjolnir in hand, and emerged in front of Red Hulk before hitting him in the face with the magical hammer.

"RED HULK IS THE STRONGEST THERE IS!" The burning gamma powered monster roared

"Quiet." Hulkbuster said as he repeatedly punched Red Hulk in the stomach before Hulk hit him over the head. Red Hulk groaned and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Puny knockoff." The green giant grunted

"I had him." Hulkbuster quipped

"Sure." Hulk replied before Sharon began to calm him down.

* * *

Elizabeth and Hela were sharing a picnic in the Asgardian Palace Gardens.

"Hela, I love you." Elizabeth said

"I love you too, Elizabeth." Hela said before kissing her girlfriend

"Sorry to dampen the mood, but we should probably tell our parents about us. We can't keep this hidden forever, because I want to tackle and kiss you every time I see you." Elizabeth said between kisses

"Fair point. I fear what they may say, though." Hela replied before returning to the intimacy.

* * *

Hela and Elizabeth were sitting on the couch, holding hands, in the living room of the Asgardians castle. The two of them were waiting for Vision and Wanda to tell them about their relationship.

"How do you think your parents will react?" Hela asked as she played with Elizabeth's braid.

"Not sure." Elizabeth responded as she rested her head against Hela's shoulder. The two looked up as Vision and Wanda entered the house. The two adults sat down on the other couch, across from Hela and Elizabeth.

"Mom, Dad. Hela and I need to tell you something. We're dating." Elizabeth admitted nervously.

"Good for you!" Wanda said with a smile

"We're happy for you!" Vision exclaimed

"Really? We were expecting a more… extreme reaction!" Elizabeth squeaked before kissing Hela

"Why would we have an extreme reaction? If a woman can love and marry a synthezoid, why can a young woman not love another?" Vision explained

"Thanks, Mr. Jarvis-Maximoff." Hela said

"Please. Vision is fine." The synthezoid replied

* * *

Elizabeth and Hela then went to Loki and Sigyn's house near the Bifrost Waters.

"Remember that even if my parents don't accept our relationship, I'll still love you, Lizzie." Hela said before passionately kissing Elizabeth. They didn't realize that while they shared their moment, Loki and Sigyn entered the room.

"That's so sweet!" Sigyn gasped

"M-Mom!" Hela gasped as she broke away from Elizabeth

"Young love truly is beautiful, isn't it?" Loki said

"So you have no problem with us?" Elizabeth asked

"I screwed a horse once. So, no. I have no issue with you." Loki chuckled

"Please go back to kissing. It's adorable." Sigyn smiled. Hela and Elizabeth looked at each other, shrugged, and returned to their kiss.

* * *

Hela and Elizabeth decided to stay the night together. They were considering what to do together when Hela pulled out a pair of scissors.

"Snip Chess?" She asked

"Why not?" Elizabeth said as she went to get a chess board. When she returned, the two began to play. It quickly became clear that Elizabeth was more skilled that Hela at chess, having taking 7 of Hela's pieces, and 7 jagged inches of her hair. Despite her girlfriend's skills in chess, Hela was clearly better with the scissors. In the end, Hela had a jagged bob, and Elizabeth was missing a straight inch at most.

"Note to self: You should cut my hair again." Elizabeth smiled

"Note to self: You should never cut my hair again." Hela countered, earning a laugh from her girlfriend.

"What else should we-" Elizabeth began to ask before Hela cut her off with a passionate kiss.

"Damn, you're a good kisser." Hela said

"So are you." Elizabeth replied as she played with her girlfriend's shorn hair. "And I love the hair."

* * *

The couple was snuggling in bed later that night when the window opened. Elizabeth and Hela groggily awoke to see Quickshot in the room next to the bed. The assassin pulled out a gun and shot Hela in the shoulder before grabbing Elizabeth, knocking her out, and jumping out the window with her. Loki and Sigyn ran into the room soon after, and found their daughter sobbing in pain against the wall.

"Hela! What happened?" Sigyn gasped in fear.

"A... M-man wi-ith... Sil-lv-ver h-hair... T-took... Li-Lizz...ie..." Hela said before falling unconscious.

"Call the healers! Tell King Vision and Queen Wanda that their daughter has been taken!" Sigyn yelled to the guards stationed outside. Loki pulled out his comms and spoke into it.

"Avengers Assemble."

* * *

Red Hulk: RED HULK WOULDN'T WRITE SOMETHING EMOTIONAL LIKE THAT!

Jacob: Be quite and go away! Thanks for reading folks! Be sure to follow, favourite, and leave a review!


End file.
